Beverage preparation devices using a horizontally arranged brewing chamber and corresponding horizontally or vertically arranged pistons are known in practice. A problem with so arranged beverage preparation devices (in particular horizontal espresso brewers) is that they take up a lot of space.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a beverage preparation device, which takes up less space.